


Californian sun

by Diana924



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/M, Los Angeles, Married Couple, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 02, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Il trasferimento a Los Angeles a parer suo era stato un bene.
Relationships: Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis
Kudos: 1





	Californian sun

Il trasferimento a Los Angeles a parer suo era stato un bene.

Quella citta calda e invero esotica aveva un effetto rilassante su entrambi, anche se la presenza di Bernard metteva in crisi suo marito, nulla che il signor Jarvis non potesse risolvere a suo tempo. Avevano ricevuto comunicazione riguardante l’arrivo di miss Carter e lei aveva preparato quel che doveva, il signor Jarvis aveva davvero bisogno di “tornare sul campo” perché stava diventando incredibilmente tedioso e ripetitivo, persino sotto il sole californiano. Per questo Ana aveva deciso per una giornata di pausa, solamente loro due, niente signor Stark o una delle sue conquiste, e pensare che quelle signorine erano così divertenti.

Non c’era nulla di meglio di una giornata tranquilla in spiaggia, solamente loro due, un ombrellone, due asciugamani e crema solare per il signor Jarvis che altrimenti si scottava. Si stava rilassando in pace meditando su quando sarebbe stato più opportuno dedicarsi al nuoto quando l’occhio le cadde su suo marito, e sul ridicolo cappellone che il signor Jarvis stava indossando in quel momento.

<< Signor Jarvis, non vi sembra di esagerare? >> domandò curiosa, poteva capire se non avessero avuto l’ombrello ma lo avevano, non era ancora mezzogiorno e le sembrava eccesivo.

<< Nient’affatto signora Jarvis, non bisogna mai esagerare, che figura farebbe il signor Stark se al mio ritorno fossi abbronzato come un marinaio? >> le rispose suo marito, pallido come un fantasma, o come un inglese.

<< Penserebbe che vi siate goduto una tranquilla giornata di mare con vostra moglie >> rispose Ana prima di alzarsi in piedi, molte ragazze indossavano quei cosi, i bikini, e sebbene fosse sicura che su di lei potessero avere un ottimo effetto era anche sicura di non avere abbastanza coraggio, il suo costume intero che si era cucita con le proprie mani era invero molto più appropriato.

Suo marito non le rispose, e Ana decise che doveva agire, ora o mai più.

Da bambina era stata una delle più veloci del circondario, batteva persino i maschi nella corsa, un’abilità che crescendo le era tornata utile in più di un’occasione, e ora era il momento di servirsene. Rapida prese il cappello per poi correre verso il mare e lanciarlo in direzione delle onde, il tutto con il signor Jarvis che la guardava perplesso, non avendo ancora realizzato cosa avesse appena fatto.

<< Signora Jarvis, era proprio necessario? >> la rimproverò suo marito dopo aver realizzato cosa fosse accaduto.

<< Assolutamente si, signor Jarvis. Avete una scelta: o recuperate il vostro discutibile indumento o rimanete sotto l’ombrellone senza. Nella prima ipotesi io però vi raggiungo >> replicò Ana con un sorriso smaliziato.

Sapeva bene cosa avrebbe fatto il signor Jarvis, avrebbe potuto sorprenderla ma suo marito era un uomo prevedibile, caratteristica che lo rendeva adatto per il lavoro che si era scelto e che rendeva la vita del signor Stark molto meno caotica di quanto sarebbe stata senza di loro.

Suo marito infatti ci pensò qualche secondo, poi si alzò a sua volta, si tolse la camicia e i pantaloni che si era ostinato nel voler comunque indossare e con l’andatura di un condannato al patibolo si diresse verso di lei, che ormai era entrata in acqua.

Ana rise apertamente quando suo marito la raggiunse prima di rendergli il cappellone, ora si che andava bene. Potevano dimenticare i problemi del signor Stark e dell’SSR per un giorno, solo uno ma avrebbe fatto in modo che suo marito ne godesse al meglio, il signor Jarvis lo meritava.


End file.
